A New Dawn
by Scarlett E. Thompson
Summary: This story picks up where "The Short Second Life Of Bree Turner" left off. Ever wonder how Alice saves the day in Breaking Dawn or what happens to the Volturi afterward?It has something to do with Bree Tanner. Bree's alive,kicking and taking down Volturi!
1. Chapter 1

_(Ladies and Gents I Do not own the characters that privilege belongs to Stephanie Meyer...Hope you enjoy It's my first fan-fiction)_

Chapter one: The funny thing about dying

I closed my eyes. The funny thing about dying is that when your doing it it's like time seems to slow down as if death is savoring the moment until you breath your very last breath. Gives you time to appreciate things. Personally I was lucky that my death was as simple as being torn limb from limb, and burnt alive. At least I wasn't Diego. I wasn't forced to tell my secrets, forced to endure as hour after hour being tortured until finally I begged not for freedom, but for death. Yup I was definitely lucky. Not fighting back was easy. I was resigned to my fate for the most part. I didn't really like being a vampire anyway.

I didn't know which one of the cloaked vampires would be my murdered if it was even one of them at all. Maybe my killer would be one of the yellow eyed ones or maybe the sweet smelling human. I doubted it would be the human. She didn't look strong enough to do the job, but the short cloaked girl couldn't hurt her like she hurt me so the human might have something more to her. Maybe she'd just lend a lighter and help burn me to a pile of ashes. Even just thinking about the human made my mouth water. I could still smell her scent through the lingering odor of smoldering flesh. I wanted to lunge at her again, and suck her dry slurping her blood like I'd slurp an icy, but soon the blood lust would all go away. Soon everything would go away. I wouldn't blame her if she did kill me after all I did come here to kill her.

Two sets of hand captured my wrists. One soft biting into my skin drawing blood. The other one hard, and callus drawing small circles over my veins. For just a moment I was warmed by the callus hands, comforted even, but just as quickly the feeling was gone, and my limbs suddenly burned with searing pain again. My chest heaved with pressure as if thousand pound weight was crushing down each of my bones. Someone was screaming. It was probably me. I couldn't have controlled my self even if I wanted to. Agony! I want it to end now. I was being torn apart. My arm was being ripped from its socket now. My bones were shattering, and ribs were stabbing into my lungs. Blood was pouring out of my ears, mouth, and nose.

I want my blood to stop soaking my clothes. I want my body to stop convulsing. I want to walk away from this, from the hurt, and the pain, and eternity, but I never do get what I want. If I did I wouldn't be dying, and Diego would still be alive. I'd never been religious, but for the first time I prayed. I prayed that if there was a god he'd forgive me. I prayed that if there was a heaven Diego had gone there. I prayed freaky Fred got away. Hope he used his special powers to go unnoticed. Hoped that he was probably sitting there in Montreal waiting for me. Good thing the waiting limit he gave me only lasted a day. He could run, run far away, and save himself. He could see the world, and live whatever life a vampire could live, and maybe be happy . A new regret blossomed inside my head as stupid as it sounds. There was one thing I'd never got a chance to do, and I was pissed. I would never get to see Niagara falls. Damn. That was my last thought before I died.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: There's a reason it's called hysterical laughter.

I'm pretty sure after you die there isn't suppose to be loud honking cars noises, or people arguing. All my human memories were to fuzzy for me to remember my first time dying included so what did I know. You'd think the cars were right next to my head the noise just kept getting louder and louder until I wanted to scream. I bolted up right, but my body fell back down before I even had a chance to scream "shut the hell up". Oh god I feel like crap. Every breath is like a thousand needle jabs. If I tried to sit up again I'm positive I'd pass out. It was like I was paralyzed. I could open my eyes, and when I did I was blinded by a shining light. Was this the infamous white light people talk about? Would I be transcending to a higher plain? Then the light flicked out, and I realize the lights not some celestial summoning, but a overhead lamp.

I look around. I'm in a room which didn't have much to look at actually. Dirty white walls, one window with a thick curtain, an attached kitchen, and a chair. A chair with muscled legs, hard chest, strong arms, hands, and a head. Fred's head. Fred!

Fred was sitting beside me in an broken old chair. Why was Fred here? Had he really been executed with the rest of us? how? Was he an angel?" I see your awake" He stated in the same deep baritone voice I remembered from when I was still alive. I guess this wasn't like born again vampire death. Just in case to test that theory I deliberately thought of Diego. Diego when we were in the cave. Diego, and I surrounded by "newbies" about to get our asses kicked. Diego's smile,his eyes, his kiss. I feel a rush of hot pain wash over me that was ten times worse than any physical pain I'd ever felt." Hell is worse than I thought it would be" I said more to myself than to Fred. If I were in heaven Diego would be here with me. If i were in heaven I wouldn't feel like I was dying all over again. Fred was staring at me with the oddest look like I was an alien from outer space or something. Then finally he looked down, and whispered "your not dead".Close but no cigar. I was beaten,torn to shreds, and burned. I was dead. No miracle could have saved me.  
Fred must be delusional. I can't help, but look away." It's okay. You don't have to lie to me. I mean I wanted to die. I don't care if I'm in heaven or hell or limbo or whatever you call this place." He's silent, and for a moment I just stare at the ceiling in thought. The pimps and prostitutes, the killers, and rapists had those people I killed come here? Had they laid in this bed, and were as confused as I was? Had the moved on? Was I no better than them?"Do you think god can forgive me for all the wrong I've done? "I asked Fred

"I mean if he' s so divine and loving and all that then he'd have to forgive me right? Ministers say it all the time that if you just ask you get forgiven. It's not like a person is born bad. I wasn't always a bad person. I didn't always thinking killing was okay. do you know i when i was little i wanted to be a nurse or a doctor and save peoples lives then go home and feel like I made a difference in the world." I was rambling, and talking into space like the emptiness what my confessional. I could here Fred stand, and before I knew it his hand was covering my mouth, and he was telling me to cut the crap.

"Your not dead." he said This was to cruel. This must have been some sick cosmic joke. I would be spending a different kind of eternity with a warped, and delusional undead dead freaky Fred. I rhymed. I just rhymed. I JUST RHYMED AND I WOULD BE SPENDING THE REST OF MY AFTER LIFE THINKING ABOUT ALL THAT I USED TO BE, ALL THAT I'VE EVER KNOWN,AND ALL MY REGRETS AND FRED. FRED WHO THOUGHT WE WERE STILL ALIVE! Laughter. Laughter so much laughter bubbled up inside me Fred's hand couldn't hold it in. My laughs rang through the room echoing off the walls drowning out the street noise. Even in the after life I couldn't breath, not that dead people needed to breath. I couldn't move, couldn't stop laughing. It's not that I didn't like Fred he'd saved me countless times, but he wasn't someone I'd have liked to spend all eternity attached to.

Something hot ran down my cheek. It was a tear. I was crying. I haven't cried in a while at least not since I left home. I didn't even cry when I was starving, and alone on the streets. It's a weird feeling. It's like taking all your emotions and releasing them. I should have done this when I was alive. I bet Diego had. I just...just...just wanted to be dead in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

(_I do not own the Twilight saga. Hope you enjoy. More is coming.)_

Chapter 3: Emotional Roller-coaster

Fred never showed much emotion, but the look on his face is one I've seen a million times. It's the same look he used to give the other vampires when they came to close or were to loud. Fred was annoyed. He leaned in closer his hair his hair falling like curtains around my face. For a minute I stared into his abysmal eyes not knowing if it was the blood lust, or anger that made them go black or maybe something else. He gritted his teeth, and panicked. I was scared. I wasn't even this scared when was being torn apart. This felt different. This felt _more_.

He leaned closer pressing his nose to my neck, then to my ear and softly whispered in a strained voice "Your not dead. Your not in heaven or hell. Your in a bed hooked to an IV in a cheap hotel room in Montreal. I don't know how it happened, but you just appeared out of thin air a bloody mess at my feet. You've been unconscious for 15 days, and if there is such thing as a god then your lucky cause he saved your ass." He's breathing heavy. Angry. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, not that vampires needed to breathe.  
Fred leans away,and back into his chair shaking his head back and forth. He looked like he was shaking away a bad thought. This was the most I've ever heard Fred say and he looked so serious it was almost convincing. Almost, but If this wasn't death then what was it because I'd rather be doing something else like not laying in a cheap motel room that smells like mold. I would not sit here. I needed to see. I needed to sit up and move, and feel my body, to feel something besides the numbness. If I had to list the top three most painful events of my life the list would read 1)dying (the second time) 2)trying to get out of this stupid bed, and 3) falling out of that stupid bed onto the hard wood floor while the IV rips from my vein spurting blood everywhere while my body feels like a thousand little needles are stabbing though my skin. Instantly Fred was trying to help me, but I didn't want his help.

"Don't touch me!" I cried pushing his hands away crawling in the stale smelling blood on the floor. I can just reach the door, if I can just get outside. He forces me down, holding my wrist as I fight against him. " Let me go!" I scream fighting harder and harder as his grip grows tighter and tighter. Freaky Fred could snap me in two if he wanted, but he didn't, but just because he didn't doesn't mean he wouldn't.

I'm scared. "This is for your own good. You have to calm down!" he grits out.

"Let me go!" I was shrieking like a banshee straight out of hell. He was trying to cover my mouth again.

"Listen to me. Listen to me. Calm down!" He tried to yell over my screaming.

"How the hell can I calm down when your screaming at me!" idiot.

" Well how can you listen to me when your screaming your god damn head off!" I narrowed my eyes on him. "I liked you better when you didn't talk" I mumbled. " I liked you better when you were just a puppet on Riley's string." Fred retorted. Ouch. That was low and he was right I was just a puppet on a string."Get off me." he lightened his hold." get back in bed." I tried standing."Come on get back into bed."He was really starting to piss me off. "I can't. I can't move me legs."

My strength just leaves my body, and Fred is holding both my hands in his right hand while biting his left wrist. Blood comes oozing out. " Drink" he tells me his wrist right next to my mouth. I close my mouth. I can smell him. His blood smells like cinnamon, and fresh pine, and sweetness. My mouth waters. I'm so thirsty. Fred pushes closer. I'm so tempted. I could just have a little lick. No! This is wrong.

The more I turned away the most frustrate he got until he finally sucked on his own wrist. He's closer again, so close to my mouth. " Wha-what are you doing?" I try to ask, but he's lips are over mine, and his blood is in my mouth, and it feels so good. So warm. I want more, more blood, and more of his tongue, but he pulls away. we're eye to eye again, and I can't help but think of the last time I was kissed. Diego. Guilt assailed my senses. I felt like I'd cheated on him, like I betrayed him. Was it cheating if we were both dead? Were we even together to begin with? Besides the over whelming guilt I think somewhere in between his lecture, our fight, and my emotional roller-coaster I excepted the fact that I'm still alive or at least the possibility.

Fred didn't bother waiting for me to snap out my guilt filled haze or my life altering realization. He was up and pacing the room projecting his powers full on at me. He's disgusting. I just want to get away from him. Looking at him literally makes me want to vomit. If I could I would have taken a paper bag put it on his head, wrapped the bag in duck tape, put a metal box over the thing,and added some chains with a lock just in case. Get outside the door. I need to get outside, any place besides near him. Then the oddest feeling came over me and just like that I was outside in broad daylight.


	4. Chapter 4

( Hey yeah I do not own the Twilight saga...hope everyone enjoys & thanks to the people who commented it's always nice to know someone is ready my work, so I took a moment before I headed off to my actual job to type this scene out. Add comments if you've got em' )

Chapter 4:Hitting the Streets _Literally_

_What the hell just happened?_ Was my first question that ran through my mind, and the second, and third. I didn't know how I got here or where here actually was, but I got the feeling I wasn't in Kansas anymore. People were passing on the street, and cars honking, but that's pretty much like any city. What tipped me off that I must of still been in Canada was the accents, and license plates, and this huge sign that said Maple Syrup.

I knew the sun wouldn't burn me, but it's hard to get months of training out of your head, so for a few moments I close my eyes and cringe away in fear. Crouching in a small ball in brick building ally reminded me of my time on the streets begging for change, being chased for shop lifting, eating out of dumpsters. A time that felt hazy and blurry like trying to see underwater. My skin wasn't on fire, though parts of me wished it had been. Guilt was swallowing me whole. Guilt over Diego, guilt over Fred,over _kissing_ Fred, guilt for liking it, and especially guilt for having a second chance when I wasn't worth it.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I looked up to hear a little boy a few feet away. He must have been around five. He was crying. I could hear his heart beating faster, and faster. His blonde hair was disheveled, his face covered in dirt, and he kept screaming "Mommy! Mommy!". He must have been lost. I wondered if I cried like that after my mom left. I probably did. I'd probably sat in bed wish, and praying that she'd come back. I never did get my wish. "Mommy!". People were passing him without stopping, without noticing. It was hard to stomach. Humanity is more like a cesspool of "I don't care"'s and " That's a shame.". I bet these people would stop, and help if a camera was pointed at them like those people who claim to do charity work, or adopt third world kids just to look good. I got up to help him no one should have to be alone.

He screamed "Mommy!" again his tone more excited than afraid, and he was running across the street to a woman with long blonde hair, that could only be his mother "Josiah!". It would have been a touching moment if a truck wasn't about to intercept him. I had a split second revelation. I would not let another death happen, not if I could stop it. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, anger, fear. Fear is becoming a consistent theme of my day. My body was in uncontrollable motion before I knew it I was there. Rolling him under my body, and narrowly escaping being smashed in the grill was the easiest thing I'd ever done, vampire speed, and all, but also probably the most selfless. I hit the ground my face connecting with asphalt.

My bones felt like shattered glass. Blood mixed with rock all over. The little boy was on top of me looking down at my face, but as dirty, and bloody, and gross as i'm sure I looked he just seemed awestruck. " Are you an angel?" the little boy asked me. An Angel? Me? An idea to laugh at. I felt good. For that second I held that boy I felt like a super hero.. I felt like I was worth something, his life was worth something, and that was _amazing._ "Josiah!" his mother ripped him from my arms, and was crying squeezing him almost to death. This was how a mother should be. I couldn't remember my own, but I'm sure she never loved me the way this woman standing in front of me loved her son.

I'm not sure if she noticed me leaving, or if she cared she was so happy to have her kid, but I couldn't stick around because I'm sure I'm glowing more than the ball in Time Square on New Years eve. I don't go to far, just back to the ally across the street. I can't get enough of looking at them. They look so happy. " Touching isn't it?" a deep male voice says from behind me. I turn. _Oh shit._


	5. Chapter 5

( I do not own the Twilight saga. If anything is misspelled it's because my spell check is being a mental case...I'm writing this as I go so sorry if it take a bit to pelt out the chapters...enjoy...and review I find if I don't ask then I don't receive, and well I like feed back)

Chapter 5: The Turning Point

_Oh shit. _Behind me was a man a vampire. He smelled of blood, and mold like he'd spent all day in a basement cellar. Instantly I recognized the cloak. It was the same the ones who had been in Washington the day Riley brought us to kill the human. I hissed flinging myself against the wall switching into attack mode. I tried not to look as scared as I was, but I'm sure I was failing miserably. I'm starting to get used to vampires being shockingly beautiful. None of the other "new borns" were ugly, and the vampire in front of me looked more like a Greek god than a monster. Maybe it was the sharp angles of his face, or the blood thirsty rawness of his eyes I'm wasn't sure, but he had a dangerous feel to him.

He was propped against the opposite side of the brick building, leaning nonchalantly looking me up and down as if he were sizing me up."Your name is Bree." He said more of a statement than a question though I didn't know why he bothered mentioning it all maybe he was into personalized killings. "yes"

" I've got a proposition for you." he said motioning to for me to follow him deeper into the ally. It's not like I really had a choice. If I ran I'm sure he would hunt me down, after all he'd already found me once. I just hoped his proposition wasn't did I want to die slowly or moved closer into the shadows, more out of the sun light so our skin wouldn't reflect attention. Part of me was curious what he had to say, the other part realized I was in way under my head, and wished I had stayed with Fred instead of running away like a coward. Not that I knew _how_ I actually got away anyways. "What do you know about our laws?" he asked walking, not bothering to look at me. " I- I didn't even know we had laws." It's not like Riley wanted anyone to know anything about being a vampire after all for three months I believed I'd burst into flames if I went out into the sun.

He finally stopped at a dead end with only a dumpster, and a few rats, besides that we were totally alone. He finally turned to look at me, and I got the feeling he was confused like he didn't know how to go about what he was doing which struck me as odd because he had been the one to hunt me down. "Do you know that what you just did is illegal?" I shook my head no. What a stupid question if I didn't know we had laws to begin with how the hell was I supposed to know if I broke one. " Do you know about the Volturi?" He asked matter-of-factually. I shook my head no again. I didn't even know how to pronounce Volturi let alone what it was. " The Volturi has been upholding the laws in the vampire world for century. We are the keeps of secrets, and the judge, jury, and executioners to any offender." Oh great. He said _we_. We as in he was, and is Volturi. So upon the history lesson he was definitely going to kill me. " You yourself have seen first hand what we can do." he went on. Yeah I knew what they could do considering they tried to kill me. I spent a moment envisioning snapping his neck the way they'd done mine, but figured the chances of me getting my neck snapped again was way more likely than me snapping his.

" Getting to the point. Your going to destroy the Volturi, and I'm going to help you." I must have heard him wrong. Did he just say he wanted me, _me_, to kill the Volturi? I had to stifle a laugh. He looked so serious. If I wasn't so worried he'd off me while my back is turned I would have walked away. I must have looked as confused as I was because he went on. " What if I told you that you are the only one who can defeat them?" I answered honestly " If we were human I'd think you were smoking crack, but drugs didn't effect vampires so you must have gone crazy with old age." he looked slightly amused, and pleased. " If it hadn't been Alice who told me I wouldn't have believed a scrawny kid like you could do it.". I waited, but he didn't seem inclined to explain. " and Alice is?" I finally gave in and asked. What did she know? He ignored my question and asked one of his own. " Tell me Bree has anything weird been happening late?" I wondered if he meant besides waking up alive." I can see we've got a lot of work a head of us." This guy was really starting to piss me off with his cryptic messages. " How about you answer a few of my questions. First off who the hell are you?" I demanded." My name is Demetri. I'm a guard for the Volturi." He answered giving a flourished bow as if he were from the 18th century.

"so if your apart of this Vol-Volturi or however you say it why would you want me to destroy them assuming I _can_ destroy them?". He looked like he was searching for a reply. "because eventually they are going to kill me." he said darkly. "why would they kill you?" He didn't make sense if he was guarding them why would they bother. " Aro our leader is power hungry. At first it did not bother me so much even during moments where he became intolerable, but lately I have seen more, and more reckless. Then one night I received a visit from the most unlikely person. She can see the future, and she told me that in order to save my self I would have to find you, the only problem was you were supposed to be dead."


	6. Chapter 6

( I do not own the Twilight saga...so I for those of you who read chapter 5 there was more to it, and well I didn't really think switching it after the story had been up for a few hours was a good idea. Here's the continuation. Please enjoy, and comment, but mostly enjoy)

Chapter 6: Food for Thought

Demetri looked more surprised I wasn't dead than I had. All of this was so confusing. It seemed like for every question I asked the answer only lead to more questions."and how did you find me exactly?" It was important I know just in case if I did make it out of this conversation alive I would know how to keep him from tracking me." I followed your brain waves."

" I'm not sure I understand. My brain waves?" I needed clarification. All of this was just to much. " Sometimes vampires are remade with special abilities. Ones like me Alice can see into the future, some others can control emotions, read minds, control people, and others to make you feel as if you are feeling pain when you are not. Exactly as Jane did the last time we met." It wasn't hard to guess who Jane was. The sadistic short girl from before was someone I could never forget. " and then there are ones like you.". Like me? What ability did I have besides getting stuck in bad situations? "ability?" He stepped a little closer, his eyes boring into mine.

It couldn't look away. He was to close, to real, to threatening to even move my eyes for a second. " If you want to know then you'll just have to agree to help me." Fine by me I'd rather live in ignorant bliss than go on suicide missions any day. He walked passed me towards the way we came." but wouldn't you like so see Diego?". I grabbed his arm twisting him to face me, a rage unlike any other twisting in the pit of my stomach. " Diego is dead!" I growled. "Victoria killed him!". He wasn't even phased. " and you know this for sure do you?" of course I knew. Riley had told me all about it in great details...Didn't he?

" That's what I thought." Demetri said pulling back my hand off of his arm pulling me by my arm in the air. He probably could have broke it." Let her go." Fred. I still couldn't get used to hearing him talk How did he find me?. I can't help my heart from racing at the sound of his voice. Instantly a sense of calm set in. Demetri the bastard was smiling ear to ear like the Cheshire cat. " as you wish." he said releasing me to fall from the ground. " You stay away from her." Fred demanded stepping in front of me. No one had ever tried to protect me before. It was well nice "Just think about what I said. Oh and there's a bag behind the dumpster. It's not polite to walk around in blood stained clothes." Demetri warned ignoring Fred all together, and then he was gone.

I looked down at my clothes splattered with dried blood. _Damn._ "What did that guy want?"Fred asked clutching his first over and over again at his side. I wanted to reply something like _just me to help fight an army, _but thought better of it. I didn't want anyone to be involved that didn't have to be so I lied. " I don't know." A part of me though he knew I was lying, but the bigger part, the one that wanted to protect him wouldn't let me speak the truth.

Fred reached out his hand to help me up, but touching him was out of the question. I felt bad considering he might have just saved my life, but there was to much of an electric current running though us. He still didn't say a word, just shrugged out of his jacket, and wrapped it around me covering my shirt. Fred walked over to the dumpster, and pulled out a big store bag. Demetri had left me clothes. A few shirts, and pants. How did he know my size? Fred hefted the bag, not that it was heavy compared to his vampire strength. I got the feeling our conversation was far from over. In fact it had just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

(_I do not own the Twilight saga...hope you enjoy me giving Bree her story. Sorry my chapters are so short I do not claim to be a creative genius.)_

Chapter 7: To Be or Not to Be the Savior of The World

I spent that night thinking over Demetri's words curled up on the roof of Fred's apartment. I hated to admit it, but Demetri was right. I couldn't trust him, but I didn't know, not for sure if Diego was still alive. I didn't know what was happening or how I ended up laying in front of Fred or outside earlier, but how was I supposed to take down something that been around for centuries like the Volturi.

Fred barely bothered talking to me since we returned. I wanted to apologize to him for the way I acted, and tell him it wasn't his fault, but every time I tried the words formed a lump and got stuck in my throat. I still hadn't even told him Diego was dead...or could still be alive. Lying to Fred was another thing. The lie tasted like ash on my mouth. Every time I looked at him I felt more and more like I was betraying the only real friend I'd ever had. The part of me that wanted to protect him started to give way to the part that wanted to trust him, and the part of me that was afraid, and wanted someone besides my inner monologue to talk to.

I knew what I had to do. I wanted to be like every hero I'd ever read about. To be the good guy, and fight against terrine. I was going to take down the Volturi. Even if I was scared. Even if I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I owed it to Diego to try. Now I just had to say goodbye to Fred.

I found him laying in bed. Fred didn't turn to look at me as I entered. I wish he had I would have liked to see his face one last time. He changed his clothes, and probably showered. His hair was damp falling all over his pillow. I'd never been so aware of someone. Watching the rise and fall of his chest, waiting for each breath he breathed, not that he needed to breathe. We both made the movement out of habit. We were like in a dramatic play. " I'm going to catch breakfast." is what I said. What I really wanted to say was _I'm going to fight an organization that's been around for centuries _He didn't look at me. " I'll be back later" is what I said. What I wanted to say was _don't wait up I'll probably be dead. _I turned to walk out the door. "Bree." he said quietly. I turned back around. He'd never said my name before. It sounded...It sounded nice.

Fred got out of bed slowly as if he were unsure of what he was doing, and then he was standing in front of me. I'd never felt so small. He was only a few feet taller than I was, but he stood confident, and strong. He lowered leaning his forehead against mine making us eye to eye. Being this close to him was unfair. I could smell his mixture of pine, and sweetness, and his eyes were hungry deep black holes . I wished I could have seen his eye color before the change. " Be careful" Fred warned. Breathing me in. When I'd gotten to Freaky Fred I wasn't sure. Maybe always hiding behind him back in Riley's place effected me, but I wanted to get closer. I felt safe. " I will." I whispered back. He angled his head a little closer." I'm always here for you." He said gravely. " I know." There was no doubt in my mind he would be. I guess I'd come to rely on him more than I'd ever noticed. He was so close if I lifted my head our lips would touch, but it didn't.

I turned away, and laughed. " I'm only going on to catch breakfast. I'll be back soon." he looked away, and gave a strangled laugh to. "yeah." was all he said. There was nothing left to say except

" Bye." I walked out the door, and out of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

_( I do not own the Twilight saga...By now you've already guessed I love cliff hangers, and twists ^.^ I like to capture my readers. This chapter is longer than I expected. There is so much left to come for this story! Review, comment tell me what you think so far about Bree's new skill or insight into her human life?) _

Chapter 8: Home Is Where The Heart Is

Finding Demetri was easy I walked the streets aimlessly my face covered the zip up hoodie that was in the clothing bag, and I just let him find me. I'd made it outside a little brown deco coffee shop on the back streets when I he found me." Alice told me all I had to do was wait and here you'd be." He said materializing behind me out of thin air. Sometimes vampire speed can be annoying. He'd taken off his cloak, and wore a black suit. Very sophisticated. It just reminded me of how much older this man probably was, decades, centuries, a millennia? I didn't know. Riley said young vampires were stronger than older ones, but by looking at Demetri I doubted that very much.

" So have you decided?" He asked his smile deadly. " like you've given me much of an option." I replied lacing my words with venom. " There is always a choice" No. Not there isn't No matter how I looked at it, either way I'd regret. If I didn't go and try and stop the Volturi I would forever wonder if Diego was really still alive, and if I did go I could find out Diego was really dead I wouldn't be surprised, but I could end up dead this time for real, and I'd regret not making my second chance worth wild. I owed it to Diego. I owed him at least that much.

Demetri moved around in circles. "So How-how am I supposed to do this?" I ask. If Alice could see into the future she would know after all she knew I was still alive, and that I would be hear, and she knew just what Demetri would say to make me join. She must have. " You see this is where we have a little problem." A little problem in a big plan can cause a big problem. "an-and what would that be?" I asked. " Alice can only see the future based but they are subject to change." so she could be wrong." And why me? I'm not anyone special." I wasn't I was an idiot who allowed herself to be manipulated. I felt like the puppet on the string Freaky Fred described me as.

Demetri looked like he'd been asking himself the same question. " you never did answer my question Bree. Has anything out of the ordinary happened to you lately?" My whole life is out of the ordinary. " More specifically do you know how to came to still be alive, or how you ended up in Canada when you were in Washington?" No I didn't, but If I did know did he really think I'd tell him. Demetri was still the enemy. "It seems" he paused. My guess is he was trying to phrase his answer very carefully. He was in front of me now, gripping my shoulders. " It seems that you have been gifted very greatly with a power most vampires _kill_ to have." I didn't like his emphasis on kill, any more than the longing in his voice.

"Aren't you curious?" he prompted." Don't you want to know what makes you so special? Why I would bother coming here, and wasting my time?" I did. "Why?" I screamed his nailing biting into my shoulders hard. " Think" he said. I didn't get it what was I supposed to be thinking about? "_Think!"_ he said again, and I did though probably not what he wanted me to think about. I thought of cave where Diego, and I had spent the day, and this funny feeling light I was being ripped apart like a million little pixels came over me.

Suddenly I was there surrounded by rocks, and stalactites, and water. I thought Forks where I had almost died and I was there on the battle field. The grass had grown over the scorch mark where vampires who I had known, hated mind you, but known had died. Then I thought of a place I hadn't seen in years. _Home. _I was there inside my old house, but it wasn't how I remembered it. It was much much worse. Sure it was garbage when I ran away, but in three months it had become dilapidated, and condemned. The wallpaper torn, and discolored, the furnishings missing. I flicked the light switch, but there was no power. The stairs creaked under my weights as I went up them, and into my old room.

My room on the other hand was same. It was perfectly the same. The same posters, the same desks, books, the same bed. " Bree?"A voice from the corner called. A sniveling ball of rags was all I saw. " Bree?" The rags asked again lift to reveal a mans head. _Dad? Dad?_. " Bree?" he was calling, clawing towards me." Am I dreaming?" he asked, his eyes dull and achy, blood shot from the drugs. I bent down, and stroked his hair whispering " ye-yeah dad its me." He moved into my touch tears streaming down his eyes. " Bree. My baby, my baby is home." As much as I hated him he didn't deserve this. I felt my heart breaking. " I'm so sorry. So sorry, but that your back we can be a family again just like the old times." No nothing would be like the old times, never again. He was petting my face with his dirty hands rambling. " We can, just like before, like before, before I killed your mother."

I didn't know if it was the drugs or insanity. " I didn't mean to. It was an accident I swear." he was slurring his words. " She just wouldn't listen to reason. She wanted to take you away and I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't" he was clawing on to me, pulling me closer. The bile rose in my throat. "I just couldn't. I didn't mean to kill her. I didn't mean to." He was sobbing worse than before. Somehow I didn't feel surprised. I felt like I already knew deep down."Shhhhh it's okay dad. It's okay" I cooed soothingly. He let his head fall onto my shoulder. "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to" he kept whispering. Then I put my hands on each side of his head, and looked him in the eyes. " it's okay dad. Everything is going to be okay." He smiled, and then I broke his neck.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there crying, and clutching his lifeless body. Could have been minutes, or hours, but I felt better. I felt like knowing what he'd done, had released something inside of me, something that had been holding me down like a weight on my shoulders. Knowing my mother had loved me, had wanted me, and short of dying was planning to keep me did something to me to. It made me feel like I was worth something. I reached into my fathers pocket, and pulled out his lighter, then tucked his lifeless body in his bed dropping the lit lighter over his heart. I walked down the creaking stairs, and through the kitchen out of the front door one last time leaving my past in the wake of each step.

Outside I thought of Canada, and Demetri, and that little coffee shop hidden away in a nook of the city and I was there again. I was disorientated. The world was spilling, and spinning, blurry, and all at once some part of me however small understood. Falling to my knees a clutched my stomach. If I were human I would have thrown up. Demetri was sitting on a fire escape waiting. " Now do you see?"I didn't answer. I was in to much pain. " Teleportation is a rare, and marvelous treasure that has never been seen in any of our kind.". Great so I was a freak.

Demetri didn't waste time. He was lifting me off the pavement, helping me move. "Where do you think your going?" A voice asked. Why does life have to be so complicated? I asked my self, and Fred moved beside Demetri to hold me up. " What are you doing here?" I choked out angry, and relieved at the same time, but mostly angry. Very very angry. "Your late." Demetri called to him. Fred ignored Demetri. " I decided if you were going to fight, you couldn't fight alone."He replied to me. Fred knew. He knew all along. He knew when he found me with Demetri, he knew last night when I was thinking on the roof, he This morning when I said goodbye. He knew I was doing this for Diego, and yet he was here with me." I could kill you right now ." I grumbled. "Yeah maybe later when you don't look like crap you could give it a shot.". Fred grinned never failing to make my heart skip. The cramps were getting worse. More, and more I was aching.

Fred lifted me into his arms eying Demetri coolly as if he wasn't afraid of him. " She needs blood." I more like a child than the super hero I thought I'd be. Demetri nodded. walking ahead of us. " Follow me." Demetri called over his shoulders opening the coffee shop door as if he'd already planned for this. I had the feeling today was going to be a very long day.


	9. Chapter 9

( I do not own the Twilight saga...Thanks to those who commented, as to wither or not Demetri has a love interest the answer is yes he does, but I'm not going to tell you, not just yet I like surprises to much...I will however be progressing the story very soon to a faster pace seeing as how I could probably go on forever writing, but know whoever is reading is eager to read. Enjoy, and try checking out my other story about Seth Clearwater I'm curious and eager as always to read your responses. Oh and sorry about the spelling my big brother hijacked my laptop with the other chapter, and my desk top blows.)

Chapter 9: Tea Time

The coffee shop was bare of people except for a few parents lounging in the around. They didn't bother looking up as we walked in like three vampires walk in all the time. Maybe they didn't realize we were vampires, though i'm pretty sure out red eyes should have given us away. We sat in a back booth facing away from the customers. A pretty blond waitress came by and asked us for our order. I could see her veins throbbing just under her skin, hear her heart beating pumping blood through her body. My mouth watered even as a painful cramp erupted inside me i was so hungry. Fred clasped my hand though i'm not sure if it was to support me or to hold me back in case i lunged for the girls throat. Probably both.

She didn't seem to notice my predatory stare i was probably giving her, or the growl that escaped my mouth she was to busy staring at asked to speak to the owner. Instead of informing whoever ran the place the blond just told Demetri to head in back. He stood and left leaving her behind to faun over Fred. "so is this your little sister?" she asked leaning closer. I could practically see down her shirt, and if I could that meant Fred could to. He didn't reply though his eyes were directed at her chest. " My names Candy." figures typical stripper name. "What's yours?" she asked in a tone fit for a child. i looked up at her and gave her the biggest smile i could muster. " None of your damn business." i said sweetly. if it were possible her jaw would have dropped to the floor. Take that stupid condescending bitch. " What my sister meant to say was it's a pleasure to me you Candy." Fred said. like I'd ever be related to that jerk. "you'll have to excuse her she never did get her mouth washed out with soap enough." He went on using a tone smooth and seductive tone I'd never heard or could imagine him using. Instantly my satisfied grin deflated and I was on edge." That's okay, but remember sweety a young lady shouldn't act that way" Blondie conceded bubbly. She probably couldn't spell lady let alone know how to act like one.I gave a warning growl. He smiled. The bastard.I let go of his hand he didn't seem to notice.

" If you could please bring us a few bottles of water I would greatly appreciate it." She practically glowed. Turn, and he grabbed her wrist with the hand I was previously holding. " Thank you so much." He practically purred."Coming right up" She giggled, and blushed probably planning their wedding in her head. As she skipped off I debated just killing her for the fun of it, but was interrupted by another debilitating cramp. This time I doubled over. It hurt. It hurt so much Fred hefted me to his side his cocky grin disappearing. "Go get Demetri." He called to the waitress who was rushing back. " Bree. Bree can you hear me?" He was lightly smacking my face. I could feel it, but everything was becoming so blurry, and he sounded far away. He was lifting something near my mouth. " Bree come on. Bree you have to drink." He ordered pushing what might have been his wrist. I turned my head away. I didn't want it. Not from him, not while he smelled like that girl. " Bring her in back" someone said. I don't know who. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was being lifted from my seat my head cradling in the crook of someones neck. " Put her on the couch." Said the unfamiliar voice. I was slipping in and out of consciousness. My mouth was being pried open with strong hands, my teeth forced to break skin blood flowed into my mouth like a river. I sucked, and sucked, glutinously until the pain went away, and I was sedated.

I opened my eyes trying to sit up, but Fred pulled my head back down to his lap. The room was furnished much like the old prostitution rooms people from the 19th hundreds I read about. There was gold curtains covering every inch of the walls, and red pillows littering the floor." Good now that that's all taking care of who is in the mood for tea?" That voice asked again only this time my ears didn't feel like they were stuffed with cotton balls. I studied the woman in question who had spoken. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Her beauty beat out lots of vampires I'd known or seen, but she was human. I could smell it in her blood. The waitress from before came in, and laid a tea set on the coffee table in front of us.

Demetri sat cross legged on the floor studying me, but it was more judging me with his eyes. " How is dear Jane?" The woman asked sitting beside Demetri pulling him from his thoughts. Jane. Her name was like a bad dream. I wanted to pretended that I wouldn't get sanctification when I destroyed her, but then I'd be lying to myself. Demetri was wearing a blank expression as her took a moment to answer. " I have not seen her." He said mildly with an unaffected tone. He was hiding something. The woman simply smiled a knowing smile." Well when you do give her my regards." Demetri looked away making me think there was something else lining the question he didn't answered other than a personal inquire. Giving her full attention to Fred, and I the woman introduced herself. " Hello." She slightly inclined her head in a bowing fashion. " I am Tanya, and you have already met my apprentice Candice" She said nodding her head to the blond waitress sitting in the corner. I still wanted to bite her head off even after I'd been giving blood. I guess I just didn't like her. " Tanya is a seer like Alice, not only that, but also a is a powerful psychic. She's going to help you train." Before I could even ask my question she had already answered it. " Aro the leader of the Volturi is very powerful. One touch of his hand, and he can see every place you've ever been, every thought you've ever had, every conversation you've been in including this one we are having right now."


	10. A New Dawn Extra

_( Ladies and Gents. I do not own the Twilight saga...So I decided to try something new from time to time I'm going to give the situation from another characters perspective, and since Fred just happened to come up on my comments he will be my ginny pig. If you haven't read my other chapters you might be confused...This is a New Dawn Extra. Enjoy!)_

A New Dawn Extra:

The second Bree walked out my door choosing Diego over me I realized she would never understand. I wasn't angry. The first time I let her go she wound at my feet almost dead. If I had let her go again I knew I would regret it. I knew I would be kicking my self in the ass worrying wither or not she was still alive. It was her after life and I couldn't control that, but I could protect her.

Be there, and bring blood. That's what Alice had told me. I didn't question her. I didn't have to just one look at her serious golden eyes, and I knew I had something I had to do. She was the reason Bree was still alive. Alice had told me everything. Told the others their role in this game of life and death. Mine was set in stone the minute her lips touched mine.I wanted her to see me back at Riley's instead she saw his lap dog. I wanted Bree to see me now, but she just saw herself to the door after kissing me senseless. I could still feel her lips on mine now. Life is hard when no one notices you, even harder when your trying to be noticed. I wanted her to see me.

I followed Bree Into the streets to the coffee shop. I watched her, I watched her disappear into thin air, watched her reappear, watched her, and Demetri. Demetri touching her. She was hurting. I wouldn't have stopped myself even if I could before my brain even registered my arms were around her helping her."Where do you think your going?" I called to Demetri. This wasn't the plan not the one I'd been told." What are you doing here?" Bree asked, my heart was racing, my tongue felt like it was in knots like before when I could only say a handful of words. I looked down at her pained expression and for a moment imagined what she'd look like dying. My stomach clenched. I would save her."I decided if you were going to fight, you couldn't fight alone." forcing confidence through my voice. I didn't feel to confident. I felt like I was in grade school geek." I could kill you right now ." She was cute.""Yeah maybe later when you don't look like crap you could give it a shot." I replied grinning. That would give her a reason to stay alive long enough to get blood.

Lifting Bree into my arms made me feel like a knight rescuing his princess, and I wanted to be a knight if only for a second in her eyes. She probably would kill me later. I turned to Demetri. He pissed me off if he'd just stayed away she wouldn't even know about Diego's sorry ass being still alive, and she wouldn't have to feel the disappointment she'd eventually have to face. " She needs blood." I stated eying him down. He looked interested in a tumble, and if Bree weren't fading fast I would have gladly given it to him.

Demetri motioned to the coffee shop door, I knew what was coming next. Alice had told me. I walked fast, and headed right to the back booth where I knew we would eventually sit. I put Bree the in the booth, and say beside her taking her hand as I did so. Candy came as I knew she would giving me her best come hither smile. I held Bree's hand tighter loving the feel of her small hands in mine, but also needing her to keep me grounded into reality. To keep me from letting her drink Candy dry, and feel better, but we needed Candy at least for a little while. Demetri asked where the owner was, and left when directed to go into the back. "so is this your little sister?" Candy asked leaning lower so i could see up her shirt. If Bree was my little sister than I'd be going to hell, assuming I wasn't already headed introduced herself" My names Candy." hearing her say her own name made Candy sound even more like a stripper name."What's yours?" she asked Bree as if she were a five year old. I wondered if candy knew how close she was to dying." None of your damn business." Bree barked. This wasn't going to end well.

" What my sister meant to say was it's a pleasure to me you Candy." trying to defuse the situation judging by Candy's face I hadn't done a good job.

"you'll have to excuse her she never did get her mouth washed out with soap enough." I started glowing. Would I ever get to see Bree that happy? Would she ever smile at me the way Candy was smiling? Doubtful. I wanted to rip Diego limb from limb, give him time to heal, and then do rip him limb from limb all over again. " That's okay, but remember sweety a young lady shouldn't act that way". If Candy was an example of how a young lady should act then I didn't want one. I liked Bree just the way she was. Smart, and funny, and beautiful.

Bree growled under her throat and let go of my hand. I wanted to pull hers back, and hold on tighter. I wanted to feel her warmth again. Looking down at her she looked more like a sulking child, ready to tear Candy into wrappers. Then it dawned on me well more like hit me like a club Bree was jealous. A warmth I have never felt spread through my chest, this feeling felt like hope, intense hope. "If you could please bring us a few bottles of water I would greatly appreciate it." I asked Candy doing my best impression of a George Clooney seductive voice. Truthfully I'd only practiced dreaming I could one day use it on Bree, but every time I thought of trying my mouth would swell, and I couldn't do any thing but stare.I reached out my hand and captured Candy's wrist. She didn't feel one tenth as soft as Bree." Thank you so much." wither Candy realized it or not she'd given me the best gift in the world. A chance. "Coming right up" She giggled, and left, that's when Bree collapsed."Bree. Bree can you hear me?". I was panicking.

She looked like death. I tapped her face, her eyes open slightly blinking, and trying to focus. " Bree come on. Bree you have to drink." I demanded lifting my wrist to her mouth. She turned away. Why couldn't she stop being stubborn? "Bring her in back" some woman with long black hair suggested. I didn't her, but I didn't have much of a choice. I lifted Bree cradling her in my arms, and running into the back. I could have cared less what the room looked like all my attention was on Bree. " Put her on the couch." The woman called. I did as told. Taking Bree's head in both hands I forced her mouth opened, and over my wrist. I didn't care how she felt about it. One bite into me and my body was screaming with a pleasure so intense it was like a massive implosion ten times as powerful as before. Staggering. It took every ounce of my will power to not bend my head, and replace my wrist with my lips.

She sucked, and sucked until as if she sensed my dizziness she let go. I fell onto the couch lifting her head into my lap. A few minutes later Bree opened her eyes trying to sit up. I forced her back down. She must have been weaker than she realized because even as dizzy, and exhausted as I felt I could still pull her back."Good now that that's all taking care of who is in the mood for tea?". The unknown woman said. I didn't bother looking up to see who came in, or even pay attention to her talking to Demetri. I think I heard her say her name was Tanya. I don't know. Bree laying on my lap was distracting. Her soft hair pillowing around us was distracting. My over whelming urge to be whatever she needed was distracting. Then suddenly I was drawn out of my thoughts, and into Tonya's words" Aro the leader of the Volturi is very powerful. One touch of his hand, and he can see every place you've ever been, every thought you've ever had, every conversation you've been in including this one we are having right now." _We're screwed_.


	11. Chapter 11

(_ I do not own the Twilight saga...Okay so because I added the Extra about Fred my Chapters are all messed up. So I'm moving Fred's chapter to it's own separate story line for Extras This is the real Chapter 10 for A New Dawn...Enjoy and comment...OH **CHECK OUT** **" READ BETWEEN THE LINES" BY DAVE MELILLO... FRED'S SONG TO BREE.**)_

Chapter 10:Mind, Body, Soul and Heart?

"Alright show me what you've got" Tanya exclaimed finishing off her tea in one gulp. I wondered if she was blind, or maybe mentally handicapped. Didn't she just see me going into hunger based coma? She stood up, and waited. Clearly she must have blocked my dramatic scene out of her mind. "You have to get up." She demanded. I gave her a look that said go to hell, and snuggled a little deeper into Fred's lap. Then the over whelming feeling of disgust descended upon. I needed to get away. In an instant I was on the other side of the room on unsteady feet." She's right" Fred said still lounging on the nice comfy couch. The traitor. " I'm tired." I whined. I really was. Just being on my feet was causing my head to spin. " And that is exactly why you must show me now. The Volturi will fight dirty. They will not care if you are tired. They'll strike at any opportunity" Tanya interjected.I looked to Fred who nodded in agreement then to Demetri who did the same. " Candace" Tanya called. Candy came running like a loyal little dog. "Surely one human could not beat you even in your weakened state." She was baiting me, but ripping Candy to shred was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. " Alright I'm game." I said, and she walked us to an empty room.

To say Candy mopped the floor with me would be the understatement of the year. She might look like a ditz on the outside, but on the inside the woman is a sadistic bitch who knew what she was doing. She clawed, and bit at me ripping at my hair, and breaking my finger while while fluttering her eye lashes in Fred's direction who stood idly by. I wanted to blame them for my complete and utter ass kicking, but truthfully it was my own fault. Tanya was right I wasn't ready to fight my self out of a paper bag let alone a fortress. "When you recover the real training will begin." She said throwing me a towel for my bloody face. I felt like a loser. I felt worthless, and stupid, and embarrassed. Demetri left the room with Tanya probably to discuss something secretly I wasn't sure. Candy was melting over Fred, and preening around like a prized poodle. A whole new wave of shame washed over me.I hate it when I'm wrong even more when I'm wrong in front of people that were counting on me.I wanted him to be proud of me. I wanted Fred to look at me, and see I wasn't someone he always had to protect. Candy hugged him, and I left the room sickened.

I wanted to hit something. I wanted to destroy, and kill, and kill, and kill. " Hey Bree wait up" Fred called from behind me. I ignored him. " Bree" He called again. I hated the way he said my name. I hated how it made me feel. He caught up turning me to face him. " Bree why are you running away?" He should know." Go back to your girlfriend!" I yelled turning away from him again. He wasn't having it. " What's your problem?" Fred demanding turning me to him yet again. My problem? " My problem? My problem is I don't need you here. Go the hell away!" _Go away. Leave. Stay away from Candy. Stay away from me._ " Apparently you do since you couldn't even beat a human!" He growled angrily in my face. That stung.

I shoved him hard using all my might. He didn't budge. " Get out of my way." I ordered. Fred looked down at my hands still pressed to his chest, and smiled. " See what I mean." he breathed, and then he was pushing me, pushing me against the wall, and kissing me, and I took all my anger, and pent up frustration, and kissed back. Kissing Diego had never felt like this. Sure it had been nice, but with Fred it was so much were a flurry of hands, and tongue, and teeth, and I was being consumed in a rush store of flame. I bit his neck, and his head flung back with a resounding growl. I sucked hard loving the flow of his life feeding mine. His hands were on my head trying to pull me away. I sucked harder. I wanted everything, _his _everything. Then someone was screaming, screaming so loudly ears burned. Then I was being pulled from Fred. " Let go!" Candy cried. " Your hurting him." Was I? I let go and Fred toppled over.

He wasn't moving. I backed away from his lifeless body and I was screaming. Screaming, and scared. I killed Fred! The walls were closing in on me. I was going to be crushed. The walls were crushing me! I needed to get out. Anywhere. " Get out of here! Just go!" Candy screamed. She was crying, and screaming.I was crying, and screaming, screaming, and crying desperately. I needed to get out. I didn't even feel my body shift, but in milliseconds I wasn't with Fred anymore. I was on a cliff, crying curled up in a ball rocking back and forth.I killed Fred.


	12. Chapter 12

(_I Do not own the Twilight saga...HI! so by now your all gasping, and shocked, and conspiring my death as I expected. I love cliff hangers...I probably should have marked this story as a drama now that I think about it, any-__who keep reading, and remember I'm a big fan of happy endings! Enjoy_)

I stayed on that cliff till the sun rose the next day. I didn't want to go back I hate to see Fred one last time even if I would only be seeing a lifeless chalked up corn husk of a body. After that. I'd be do the world a favor. I shouldn't have been given a second chance. I should have just died that day on the field. Diego didn't need me. I would fail him like I failed beating Candy, like I had failed Fred. No I had _KILLED _Fred. It would be easier. Demetri would help me end it. By now he'd be pissed enough to do it. He could take me to the Volturi, and let them tear me apart again, and this time they would know about my power. I wouldn't be able to get away. I just...I just _needed_ to see Fred one last time.

The coffee shop was empty probably because there had just been a murder. Murderers always returned to the scene of the crime. I finally understood why. Regret, agony, distillery pain coursed through me. If my heart were still beating It would have been into the back room felt like walking back in time. Just a few hours ago I'd been here laying on Fred's lap. " I expected you sooner." Tanya said from behind me." If your going to kill me go ahead." I replied not bothering looking at her, but still staring at the couch. " And why would I do that?" She asked. Turning to her with blurry tear filled eyes I yelled " Why?". Why? WHY! "I killed Fred. I killed the only person who gave enough of a shit to protect me! I killed my friend!I killed him, and he's gone, and I did it!" I cried crumbling into a pathetic crying heap on the floor. I killed my best friend." Kill me." I begged. " Kill me please. _Please_!" I just wanted to die." Are you done with your theatrics?" Tanya asked stepping in front of my hanging head. She was so close I was breathing on her shoe. I looked up at her. She was smiling. How could she smile when someone so brave, and strong, and caring had died? She was truly a heartless monster. " Get up, and come with me." Tanya invited. " Then will you kill me?" I asked her. I hoped. " Yes." She said without hesitation. I got up, and wiped my face on my sleeve.

Together we silently walked through double doors, and into the basement. I spent most of the time with my head hung weeping in silent stopped at a thick big red door. " After you" Tanya motioned. This would be the place I'd be dying. Opening the door I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. " _Fred? _" Fred was laying on a bed surrounded by Demetri, and Candy. " He'll need rest, but he should be fine in a couple of days." said she putting her hand on my shoulder. Like a child I turned, and cried hysterically in Tanya's arms.

A little while later" H-how?" I asked still hiding in Tanya's embrace. "After you left Candace gave her blood ." Candy stood, and stomped over. " No after she abandoned him!" Candy was right I had abandoned Fred. I cracked under pressure. I didn't deserve him. " Thank you." I whispered to over run with emotions to really speak."I didn't do it for you! I did it for him! So you can take your thank you and shove it." Candy yelled, but she couldn't make me feel any worse than I already felt. Then and there I swore to my self I would never, NEVER let this happen again. I was going to protect Fred, even from myself.

It's been three days and Fred still hadn't woken up, but his color had gotten better. In between waiting I trained with Tanya, and Demetri, and even Candy who still gave me the look of death, and never once let me see Fred alone. Training with Tanya was like taking every one of my worst nightmares, combining them into one person, and slapping a wig long black wig on. Even though vampires don't sleep I feel like I could sleep forever. When I wasn't deflecting thoughts, or redirecting my thoughts to specific moments that didn't include plots to take down the Volturi Demetri would make me spare. I'd gotten my first experience with a sword, and bettered my hand to hand combat, but I still wasn't very good. My teleportation skills on the other hand had increased ten folds. I could teleport at will. So far I'd seen all seven wonders of the world, the British museum, the Colosseum, and Sea World.

I feel overwhelmed, and extremely under paid. Once slip. Once slip is all it would take, and every thing I'd worked for everything that meant something, everyone one that meant something could be destroyed. I'd already felt the pain of one death even if Fred hadn't actually died I still felt the same, guilty, sorry, mad at myself. I used that anger when fighting. Envisioned his death a thousand times pretending he was who I was protecting while I sliced, and hacked at Demetri. I was doing just that when Fred walked in. Dropping my sword I broke into a run, then stopped my self a few steps away. Candy made to interrupt, but Tanya held her back. What if he didn't want to see me? Was he mad? That was a stupid question of course he was mad. I tried to kill him.

Fred looked down, then away, and then to my surprise he blushed. "h-h-hi" He said his eyes transitioning from red to black. He was hungry. " Hi" I whispered back afraid to say more for fear of crying." I feel like somebody hit me with a truck." He said lifting his hand to massage his head. No it was much worse than a truck. It was me. " That's because I almost killed you." I whispered bitterness lining my voice " Looks like you made good on your promise then to give it a shot."He laughed aloud. He could be so...so...so stupid Suddenly I laughed to, and then I was crying, and then I was in his arms holding onto him for dear life telling him I was so sorry. He was holding me back burring his head in my hair telling me everything was okay, and In his arms everything in the universe finally resumed its axis, and I knew he was right. Everything was going to be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

_(I do not own the Twilight saga...The coming chapter should be interesting hopefully it answers questions, and asks new ones. Enjoy, comment, share your shocking gasps)_

The days that followed Fred's resurrection were the most confusing of my after life. Suddenly there was this new connection between us it was almost like I could see our bond, touch it,feel it. We trained pushing our selves as hard as possible fear laced my every movement. If I had to defend him could I do it? Could I protect him? Each day Demetri would come in and tell us more and more of what Alice had seen. When he wasn't there I would ask myself if I were doing the right thing as if one action would throw off the entire course of the future. I felt like a puppet on a string. Who was this Alice to tell me what to do? To endanger my friend, and my self? How did I even know if she was telling the truth or not, and I realized I should have asked these questions before I was halfway on my way to doom. So one night I decided something, something that wasn't dictated by insight into the future. I decided to go ask Alice.

I should have known as a seer Tanya would know my decision, but even as she stared me down an hour before I left she didn't say a word. I think she must have known I needed to do this. I told Fred I was going hunting. He asked to come along, but I gave him some excuse of needing time to thinking which wasn't a lie exactly considering I did need time, and I would be thinking just not alone. I closed the door of the coffee shop I'd spent weeks of my life in, and thought of Forks, and the battle ground. If Alice knew so much she'd be there waiting.

I arrived in Forks, in seconds. The night covering me like a blanket. " I knew you'd come." _Alice._ I turned following her voice until I spotted what looked like a tree jumped down from her perch in the high tree. Up close she looked more like a model. Perfect bone structure. perfect teeth, and smile. No wonder Demetri trusted her.

Apparently she knew a lot more than that I'd be coming, she knew each question I would ask. I was surprised such a small little pixie, even smaller than me could know so much. " You want to know why you were chosen to do this?" She said her voice like a little bell, her eyes deadly serious as she came toward me. " It's because your the only one who can." That didn't exactly answer my question. " Your the one they won't see coming. You can get in or out without them knowing. Your perfect for the job." Hired and I didn't even put in an application." Why Demetri? What would he be loosing if he didn't help me." She took a fake breath. I don't think she was used to having to justify herself. People probably just took her visions, and rolled with it. " His life, and everything he holds dear." Cryptic, and grave as I've learned to expect from seers. " And Diego?" I ask fearing the answer. " Diego is still alive well if you can call being a vampire alive." She laughed. So I would get to him in time. These last couple of weeks I worried we'd be to late. If I could have I would have sped up the training. " And Fred?" I ask lowering my head. " Will he be okay?" Alice doesn't say anything for a moment. Her head down to. Then finally " No. He won't." She whispers, and I feel sick."H-How?How will he..." I trailed off. Again Alice looked like she didn't want to tell me. "He's going to save you." She says not elaborating more. An hatred unlike I had ever known now burned directed straight at Alice. " So you expect me to just waltz in, and fight these monsters, and loose my friend so you can sleep better at night?" I screamed. " It's nothing like that! Your saving the world." She tried to defend herself, and maybe if this were a normal calm and civil conversation that might be a good excuse, but I'd already almost lost Fred once, that would never happen again.

" The world can go to hell!" I yell clutching my gasped" You don't mean that." , but I did. I meant every world. "The Volturi will stop at nothing don't you know that? Humans, and vampires will be lost. Children would be lost. They'll keep gaining more, and more power until they're unstoppable." I knew that. I did, but the part of me that thought I didn't deserve to be forced into this situation was to strong. "It's not fair. How can I ask Fred to sacrifice himself for me? I can't. I won't There must be some other way." She shakes her head. "He already knows. " She whispers. "And Demetri does he know?" I ask already knowing the answer. Of course he knew, they all knew, Candy, Tanya, Fred, Demetri,Alice. They all knew." I won't let him die for me. " I exclaim stomping my food in emphasis. There was no way in hell I'd let that happen." It's to late. He's already made up his mind." She cries nervous panic lacing her voice. " Well then I'll unmake it." I snapped." You'll die." that was a small price to pay to save a friend. " Third times a charm." I retort turning, and teleporting back to Montreal. I had a plan, my _own_ plan. I would play it by ear, not decide until I had to. Alice might be able to predict the future, but not if I'm by morning. There would be no turning back. Now all that's left to do is say goodbye to Fred. This time for good.


	14. Chapter 14

_(I do not own the Twilight saga...There are times where you sit around and the world come crashing down on your shoulders, and all you need is a good friend. This is only part one! Enjoy & comment )_

I went searching for Fred. When I passed Tanya she nodded her head. She knew. I didn't have to tell her. She knew I was leaving. I found Fred training. His shirt was off, and he was filthy, but his skin gleamed with a decadence that surprised me, and his a strand of his hair fell on his forehead. I wanted to move push it aside. To touch his skin, and ask how I had never noticed how beautiful he was. Fred saw me, stopped his hacking at the wooden mannequin we made of Aro and grinned. I wanted to say something, something tell him that as long as he was by my side that everything would work out, but if he were by my side then he would end up dead, and then nothing would be alright." Hey" I said waving my hand. His grin widened. " Hey" he replied putting on his a shame. " Do you wanna get out of here?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say no. There was something I wanted to share with just Fred. I held out my hand. He looked surprised_, _but took it anyways. Then I thought of the one place in the world I'd always wanted to share with someone. Niagara Falls.

The problem with teleportation is that it's hard to find to an exact location you've never been to without thinking of a specific feature or person.I bet people would kill to get as close as we were to the falls considering I'd teleported us into the water. The rushing current swept us away, and we fell off the tip point free falling into a technicolor abyss. Fred never let go of my hand. When we surfaced we swam to a large flat boulder off to the side." That did not go as I expected." I groaned pulling my self from the water." And here I thought you were just trying to kill me again." He laughed. I laughed to more hysterically than out of enjoyment. He would die for me. Fred held out his hand helping me up, and gently moved my hair out of my face. We stared into each others eyes a moment both of us memorizing each others faces for different reasons me because when I was alone I would remember I was down I would think of him, When I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders, which it was, I would think of Fred willing to risk everything for me, and I would keep going. Why Fred was memorizing I didn't know and as much as I wanted to ask, knowing would only make it harder to go. " You look like a drowned rat." He laughed lightening the mood again. " Better than a wet dog." I mumbled, and laughed to. I would enjoy this moment, because today might be my last.

Turning away I sat on the boulder's edge. " So why here?" Fred asked taking a seat next to me. I shrugged. " Just seemed like a nice place" I lied. The truth was ever since I was little I'd wanted to come here. To see the water free falling without control. No one to dictate it's ebb and flow unlike my life where most of my decisions were made for me. Fred was quiet a moment. I took in the view around me. The rainbow of lights of the reflected off the water casting colorful shadows on my knees. Each color made a feeling run through my mind. Blue sadness for everything I was leaving like earth so calm and collected. Yellow happy, and relaxed. Purple perplex and confused, and red...Love.

Without thinking I looked at Fred. Staring down into the water he looked as if he had something to say, but didn't, and like a child nervous, and serene at the same time. Looking at him made me made me realize I didn't know anything about Fred. Not really. I knew as far as he could make people feel gross, and that he liked old movies, and music, but not what kind of movies like romance, or action, suspense, or comedy or what genre of music rock? Maybe hip hop? R&B or soul, maybe country? These were the kind of things people were supposed to know about their friends. I didn't even know why he joined Riley's gang. I flicked my shoes back and put my feet into the water kicking them lightly through thee tide.

" Hey Fred." I said lowly.

" Yeah?" He replied hesitatingly.

_ "_Tell me about yourself." He looks away back into the water.

" What is there to know?" He asks more to himself than to me.

" Everything what were you doing before you became like this?" I ask gesturing my hand up and down at him.

" Before..." He trails off. I wait. If he doesn't want to talk then he won't. That's another little fact I know.

" Before I was a jerk._" _That didn't explain a thing. I waited again. Finally he sighed.

"I was full of my self. I was 17, captain of the football team, dating the prettiest girl in school and I was a jerk. Worse than I jerk. I was self center, and disgusting.I hated everyone around my I hated my self for playing into their expectations. I treated everyone like shit, like I was better, worth more than they were. " He looked pained, but continued. " And then there was this girl. She'd come to school with the same clothes she had on the day before. She was always dirty, and beat up, but she didn't care. She didn't care what everyone else thought. She didn't hide herself behind some mask. She was real." Fred smiled at the memory. " Every time I saw apart of me could tell what she was going through, but I still envied her. I wanted to be invisible like her, to be myself even though I would look at her everyday, and It was like I knew, I _knew_ she needed help, but I didn't do anything. No one did so I thought Why should I? Then one day she didn't come to school, then the next, and the next until she'd been gone for a couple of weeks. Everyday I would look for her, but she'd never show and No one noticed. No one cared. It was like she never existed at all." He took a deep breath. " Then one day over the announcements someone finally noticed, and people pretended to care, but they didn't care not really except I cared. I felt like I should have done something. I told my self there was nothing I could have done, but I was lying I could have said something, done something, at least have been her friend so I went looking for her, but I didn't even know where to look. I asked around, but no one knew so I wondered hoping to find her. Instead Riley found me. He promised if I joined him he could help me find her and I was so desperate...I..." He stopped lowering his head Fred slumping in defeat or maybe choking on emotion.

I knew all to well what it was like to be invisible. I wanted to ask what happened to her, but the look on his face said it all. He'd been to late.


	15. Chapter 15

( _I do not own the Twilight saga...Sorry It's been so long I've been busy dress shopping for my cousins wedding...the words Blah come to mind...Anyways hope everyone enjoys and comments...Fun Fact: My sisters Boyfriends name is Fred...And I hate -.- ...very Much...oh heads up blonds the joke was something one of my friends told me and I think I might write part 3 in Fred's POV )_

A part of me envied Fred for being able to remember the past so vividly, but another part of me felt sorry that even in the after life he was haunted. We sat in silence for a moment just watching the sky and listening to the thrashing of the rapids against the rocks. I tried not to think about the girl Fred clearly missed though I was failing miserably. She reminded me a lot of myself, at least what I remembered of my self, and If I ever met her I'm not sure even if she was like me if I would like her. Not because she would be a bad person, but because Fred was so in awe of her. It was hard to think anyone could make him look the way he did when he spoke of her. Secretly I envied that look. Secretly I'd change places in a heart beat, dead and all to get that look. Well more dead than I already am.

I needed to cool off. Slipping off my shoes I stuck my feet into the icy water kicking them back and was silent still, but he didn't have to say anything. He'd shared enough. Now it was my turn." I don't remember much from before...and I don't have anything really happy so don't expect anything sappy..." Fred didn't looked surprised, but he listened intently like when I told him about my life I would be answering some awaited question." My dad" I choked up. I've never really told anybody about my dad before. It kind of sucked. Scratch that It sucked, more than a blond on prom night which in my school was a lot. " He couldn't keep a job, not for more than a few weeks, maybe a month tops. We were always moving or slumming it. After my mom left he said he got a settlement in the divorce, and he used the money to by this shit hole house, and said my mom had given us a gift.I know I hated it there even if everything is blurry. I remember he'd knock me around, and I'd wait till one day he'd kill me. I wanted him to instead he began...doing _things. Touching _me, and that's when I ran away. Two weeks later I met first time I teleported...I saw him, my dad. He was in the same house. He was so strung out, and messed up I'm surprised he recognized me, but he did. My dad. He told me that he... He killed my mom. All the times I thought she'd just left me, all the times I prayed she got what she deserved, all the times I cried about her no wanting me, and I find out he killed her. So I snapped his neck."The last sentence was said simply without remorse. I'm a vampire I killed for less. I killed to eat, at least I used to. When I eat now I stop myself. Trying to save the world gives you a new out look on the value of life.

Breathing was hard, near impossible. I don't know why I told Fred my story maybe, because he shared his or maybe because deep down I felt the needed to confess at least to someone what I'd done. Looking away I feel like maybe I had said to much. Maybe he felt disgusted by me now. Now that he knew. " I-I'm sorry." But he says nothing in return. For a second I debate wither or not teleporting the hell out of here and letting him hate me would be what 's best, but I'd still hurt. Out of no where Fred grabs my hand, and very slowly I look at him waiting for the words of disdain I might deserve instead he's smiling. A brilliant and blinding smile that the dark couldn't black out and I feel like the weight of guilt is lifted off my shoulders.

Smiling back I grip his hand tighter and lean my head on his shoulder.I finally feel as old as I was. Fifteen. For a few moments I could forget about saving lives, the world, whatever, and just be, here, with Fred. For the last time. Fred and his eerie silence.


	16. Chapter 16

(_ I do not own the Twilight saga...Sorry it's been so long between getting ready for a wedding, being sick, getting college stuff done, and trying to clean my house I've had no time not to mention the still lack of laptop! Damn you brother! This is short and mushy...Enjoy, comment review...)  
_

_**Bree POV**  
_

For a while Fred and I basked in the feel of our held hands or maybe we both were simply hiding inside our own thoughts. Tomorrow there wouldn't be this, there wouldn't be an us, or the beautiful lights, and the day after if everything didn't go right tomorrow there might now even be a world. I would confront the Volturi. They wanted people like me. People who could do things, special things, and then I would find out where they were keeping Diego. Then I would play it by ear. It wasn't a very imaginative, or well thought out plan. I wasn't even sure if what I had planned should even be considered as a plan or even what I should be doing but listening to Alice wasn't an option so what else could I do.

"Think we can do it?" Fred asks breaking the silence. " Save the world I mean." He elaborates. _No._ "Yeah sure why not." When all you have is hope why crush it. " I've got your back. You know that right? We're in this together" Fred says seriously tightening his grip. _That's what I'm afraid of._ " I know" I whisper. "I know." He'd give his life for me. Fred turns and stares into my eyes." We're in this together." He repeats. _If you only knew I'm saying goodbye._ I wonder if he sees my guilt. I wonder if he knows deep down what I'm going to do. He's so serious it's hard to tell.

Fred is so different. Different than Diego with his boyish grin, Different than Riley and his manipulation, Different than me, and my lies. Fred is real, and honest, and mysterious, and almost...not almost...is perfect. Without realizing it I was leaning closer, gripping tighter. I'm surprised I hadn't broken any of his hand bones. Without realizing it our lips are touching and the worlds spinning. Pulling me closer he deepens the kiss and it's unlike before, not rushed or frantic but soft, and gentle...savoring. He let go of my hand and caressed my check his thumbing running up and down. Each captured breath was going to have to last me what could be a life time, each soft touch of our lips was etched into my mind committed bitterly to memory. I wanted more. I couldn't get enough. Fred leaned closer pushing my back and my feet out of the water. A sort of desperation set in. Fear mixed with longing laced each touch of our tongues.

Breathing heavy Fred pulled back very slowly and I wondered how we got this far. How we became this close. How I fell in love with Freaky Fred. His eyes lingered on mine. His thumb touched my lips. All my problems seemed so small, all events prior to this moment were nothing compared to the cataclysmic annihilation of my soul. "If we could stay like this forever." He whispered. _I would die happy for once._ "Together." Fred whispered as he kissed my eyes, my nose, and then finally my mouth again. sweeter. Something in the way he spoke and in the way we held each other like this was goodbye just made me think more that he knew. I've never felt more like I belonged, never felt more like I was apart of something, that I meant something. I wanted to protect this person. I valued him more than anyone else. It was with that feeling in mind that I did what I had to do next. I kissed Fred one last time hard, and passionate, pouring everything I had into him pulling from him every ounce of sunshine that could light the darkness that was coming in the following days and finally when I released him I looked into his onyx eyes and said "Together" By the time I spoke the last syllable I was gone. I doubt, if he didn't already know, that he had time to realize I was saying goodbye.


	17. Chapter 17

( _I do not own the Twilight saga...nor would I want to after the giant Team Jacob, Team Edward movement my sister is starting...*shiver* It's sickening...Yeah that's right Non I hope your reading this...Anyways I had this written out on my cell, but I forgot my code whoops...Oh well Review & Enjoy sorry if something is missing my computer keeps randomly chopping words and sentences up.)_

The Good, The Bad and the Volturi

_**Bree POV**_

Leaving Fred was the second hardest thing I had ever done. The first being what I was about to do next. Teleport right into Voltera. It wasn't hard. I wasn't expected. I just hoped they wouldn't kill me before I got a chance to explain my case. Walking into a dark corridor and into a room full of cloaked figures several of which who tried to kill me probably wasn't my smartest of ideas, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Stone wall matched stone faces hidden behind dark cloaks, and blood thirsty eyes. No one spoke. No one moved. Instantly I locked eyes with Jane through the crowd who sneered at me with open venom. I tried to hide the shiver running up my spine as well as the smile that almost broke through at knowing she didn't finish me off. Somehow a very hollow victory.

Silently I prayed that if I had to I could escape, but thinking was dangerous. One slip up, one false step, or wrong word and everything I wanted to protect would be hunted down, and killed. All thoughts of Fred, and Demetri, of Tanya and Candy were dangerous. I do think I would have minded if they did destroy Candy. I might even thank them considering she was probably comforting an annoyed Fred by now. _Focus._ I told myself clutching my fists fighting back an urge to run. _Focus._

"Ahhhh it seems we have a guest how delightful." An eager and polite voice announced from behind me. A top what seemed like a thrown was a dark haired man. Much older than the others. His skin as white as marble. It was like he'd been chiseled like a work of art. _Aro_.I doubt I could hide my fear. " Welcome" He bowed. " To Voltera." There was just something about him that put me on edge." I am quiet pleased you've come I do so love surprises!" Aro exclaimed clapping his hands." I believe we have some business." I replied unenthusiastically in my best business like manner, but I couldn't hide the slight tremble of my smirked. " Indeed, but first I am quiet curious how you are still alive if you do not mind me asking. May I?" He stepped forward moving closer, and closer his hand out stretched to mine. I stepped back one for each of his steps closer until I hit a wall." Oh my it seems this little one is reluctant to share." Aro tisked. "Alec?"He looked to a sandy haired boy in the corner who looked oddly like Jane. He smiled creeped me out.

Suddenly I couldn't move. It was like my limbs were being roped by a thousand steal chains. What was happening?" Caius, Marcus what do you think?" Two figures emerged from behind Aro as finely dressed in what looked similar to the olden Venetian clothes Aro wore. One blond and menacing, but equally beautiful, the other looked sad. It was hard to look away, but hard to keep staring. He reminded me of my father the last time I'd seen him. Haggard, and tired. Lonely like he was waiting for someone to just finish him off. Caius and Marcus just as Demetri had described " You already know she has broken our rules." Caius announced in a regal voice. I wanted to tell him to shove it. " _That_ is intolerable there for she must suffer for her actions." He ended smirking. I guess I knew where Jane got her attitude from. Marcus remained quiet. "It seems you are quiet right such I shame, and I am ever so curious." Aro tisked again with a head shake. I didn't have much time. From the side a tall muscled vampire approached. " Such a shame unless you are willing to share?" Aro implored looking to Alec. My body instantly released. I nodded my head afraid to speak then reached out my hand. "Fantastic!" Aro's smile widened.

All eyes were on me hidden beneath hoods and shadows all expected me to die. I was sure of it though no one looked as brightly enthralled as Jane who crossed her arms in impatiently.I thought the last moments before Jane, before what should have been my death, and after, after my power. The feel of each small partical of my body fading away to reassemble somewhere else. I showed him the places I had visited leaving out certain things... And then I thought of Diego a presence that seemed to be smaller than he used to be, and the speech I had prepared mentally begging to be accepted. Aro clasped my hand gently. His eye glowing with irresistible joy. " Extraordinary! Such skill" Aro turned leading me into the center of the room "This is truly a marvel! Something to behold! A teleporter falling right into our very laps certainly this is a gift!" Aro laughed with glee. I glanced at Jane. Her teeth were grinding with seething anger as she glared. " Truly a gift." Aro repeated smiling now with satisfaction. Caius looked in at me with disdain. Marcus's face remained unchanged." It is done." Marcus degrees his voice reflecting his features reverberating off the stone walls as he retreated back into the shadows. Sad and lonely. " Welcome Bree to our happy little Family." Aro gestured turning to the surrounding figures then to one particular person. A very familiar figure that made my heart stop._Diego._


	18. Chapter 18

(_ I do not own the Twilight saga...Sorry it's been a while. Life's been busy...Read on and review oh loyal readers...Graci & Chow)_

_Diego. Diego._ He was there wearing the same dulled out robes as the rest smiling a sheepish grin. "Hey" He says obviously alive, and unblemished, but not for long. Before I know what I'm doing I'm moving forward. Before I know what I'm doing I'm holding his cloak in one shaky hand while my other is balled up ready to knock his lights out. Diego didn't fight back. Uncontrollably I punch him with all the anger, and frustration and unrelenting guilt that ran through my veins plaguing my every thought consuming me. He let me hit him no so much as flinching. " You bastard!" I yell. " Master?" Jane questioning Aro. I know she's asking If she can off me, well try to at least. Aro on the other hand has other plans. " Let's watch this play out." He whispers regally, but I don't care. Pretty soon he'll wish he'd given that sadistic psychopath the go ahead.

Pretty soon when I figure out a plan, but for now smashing Diego against the cold stone floor was all the satisfaction I can get right now.

" Not a very happy reunion." The biggest of the vampires snickers.

" No not very happy at all." A more than familiar voice replies.

I whip my head around. _Demetri. _staring him down I silently telling him to shut the hell up. He could out me and maybe he will later, but for now he quiets. Even as I release Diego's thin body to the ground he smiling.

" Miss me?" Diego whispers licking his bloody lip as he checks me out.

" Loads" I sarcastically reply turning away inhaling trying to calm the still burning fire that's headed my blood.

If this doesn't stop now I might not be given a chance later, but man would wiping that smirk from Diego's face be something. I know he could have come back. Diego could have tried to save me, but he didn't instead he choose a life where I die, and he lives, and no one would be the wiser except he didn't count on me coming back and now I know I can't count on him having mine.

I wasn't mad Demetri had kept this from me. In fact I sort of understood. I wouldn't have fought, I wouldn't have even given the Volturi a second glance. I would have left, and went into hiding, but standing in this room looking at all the evil I knew he'd made the right choice. My resolved thickened.

Walking towards Aro I slapped a smile on my face hoping he didn't see the menace behind my pearly whites.

" Now that that's out of the way where's my room?" I asked innocently.

Two marble hands shot out biting into my shoulders holding me immobile. To say I was annoyed would be an understatement.

" I think" Aro enunciated "That I might have misspoken."

I know what he's going to say. He's scared. Plain and simple.I scared myself.

" Let us all be friends."

Aro decreed easing some of my fear. Diego the rat hobbled toward us extending his hand.

" I'm game"

Diego smiles. His hand is something almost repulsive. The massive bodies holding me let go. Biting back a growl I clasp his hand and fake a smile.

" Of course." Of course.

Aro takes our entwined hands and leads Diego and I out of what I dub now the "courtroom" and a hallway connecting to five lower corridors. I smile at Jane as we go still careful not to think of anything Aro could use against me. " Why don't you my young friend take our little Bree to her room before dinner." Aro suggests to Diego. The way he says "our" kind of freaks me out. Aro smiles one last time looking between Diego and me he finally lets go. I hope he doesn't catch on to my guard, but it's hard to tell. Diego doesn't let go of my hand in fact he holds tighter. At this point one false move against Aro's instructions is like being on the edge of a cliff one step and your screwed. We start walking.

"I'm glad your okay." Diego whispers looking away.

"Yeah I'm lucky I guess."I reply Shrugging. What was I supposed to say something like _Sorry you threw me under the bus to rot?_

" I always knew their was something special about you. " He looks at me grinning again. My heart skips a little but wither it's from fear, hatred, or maybe even something else I'm not sure. One corridor leads into another this time lit by long white candles lining the wall. He stops abruptly yanking me back.

"You have to understand. I didn't want them to do what they did." He says desperately.

"Then why didn't you come back to get me!" I practically yell before I can hold myself back. Diego looks into my eyes focusing, pinning me.

" They said it was to late. They said you were already gone." He bites out bitterly and for a moment just a moment I sort of believe him. Maybe by the time he realized it I had been already gone after all I didn't realize Riley meant Diego's tortured when he talked about it.

" That night I knew it was to dangerous. I knew not to go back, but I had to know who she was. Who _they_ were, but they already knew I was there. They were waiting. They were ready and before I knew it I was begging down on my knees for a second chance at life and they gave it to me."

He was serious his eyes probing intently measuring my level of understanding and acceptance. In a way hadn't I made the same decision the night I met Riley? Food and stability a place to belong, a second chance at life.

"You wanna know the one thing that I don't regret that night is you not coming back with me. If things hadn't gone the way they did. I wouldn't have been able to watch you die right in front of me knowing I had failed you. Just thinking of you dying has been torturing enough, but actually believing you were dead that was a thousand times worse.. The way things are now that's the way their supposed to be. You and...me...Together."

Smoothing his hand against my cheek Diego leans in closer. We're eye to eye nose to nose almost mouth to mouth. I can't think, can't process. My body is like one big massive blob. He's a whisper from my mouth now. It's like gravity isn't holding me down but pulling me closer, but it's not the same. Not the same as when I'm with Fred.


	19. Chapter 19

( I do not own the Twilight saga...as you can tell my laptop is back ^.^ at least for a few days. Read and Review I like your opinions )

As different as things with Fred felt there was no denying that somewhere deep inside me where I hide my secrets was the feeling of longing to see Diego. Seeing him brought on a weird sense of normalcy that I never thought I'd yearn for. With him there was no pressure to save the world no confusion of where i stood or how I felt no anger just us here now like he described.

For something that was supposed to be cold Diego felt awfully warm. I wondered if Fred had felt this hot. Unnervingly I couldn't remember. I leaned into his heat our hands touching our chests touch and finally our lips. The world vanished into a figment of my imagination as we kissed. It didn't seem real. I was spinning dizzy falling endlessly into wanting more. Had it been like this when Diego had kissed me before? No...no...no it hadn't it wasn't this good. i wanted to fight knew i should but my arms weren't my own they were an attachment of Diego i was a part of Diego. Suddenly a voice cleared and Diego broke away.

''guess you decided giving her directions with your tongue would be easier?'' Demetri asked.

I felt sick. A wave of nausea coursed through me as I looked at Diego. The familiar pulse of hatred and anger returned.

''Yeah something like that'' he replied cockily. How could I have kissed him?

''I believe ill show her the rest of the way Aro wants you'' said Demetri. Diego growled low in his throat. ''now'' Demetri ordered. Looking annoyed Diego did as told stopping to lightly kiss my lips before leaving. I think i might have threw up in my mouth a little.

''Chelsea'' Demetri says when Diego is out of sight. I must have looked at confused as i was because he went on. ''Chelsea has the ability to see and influence bonds. She can make them stronger or make them crumble. What you felt that kiss was her.'' that bitch. I'm such an idiot! To be so easily used like that ''and Diego was he?'' Demetri cut me off. ''No...No i think...i think that was all him.''

I was going to kill whoever this girl was. ''Don't worry" Demetri whispers almost inaudibly ''I won't tell Fred.'' he laughs going ahead down the hallway. If I could I think I would have blushed.

Some steps and three doors later Demetri and I stand in a cobblestone monastery room. Two dead soulless beings sitting in a holy room. The word Irony comes to mind. Demetri taps my hand and mouths some words. _Let's go._ I take his hand and think of Rome.

Rome unfortunately was the last place I should have thought of because the one person I thought wouldn't be there actually was. It was night in an open alleyway Fred standing tapping his foot an annoyed look marring his beautiful face. I'm unlucky. My body hurts. My heart feels broken well if I had a heart, and if it could break. Fred was closed off the atmosphere cold and lonely. I wanted to reach out and touch him. Wanted to feel his hand in mine. So very unlucky.

."Your late"Fred says to Demetri.

It seems someone is always late. Fred says nothing to me. He doesn't look at me. I move in front of him.

"Say something!" I demand eye to eye.

"Say anything!" He looks away.

"What is there to say?" He whispers.

Parts of me agreed but the sane part knew better.

"How about asking if I'm alright? How about seeing if I'm not hurt! How about giving a damn!"

He doesn't speak again. I don't expect him to, but I want him to. I want to hear his voice. Maybe even _need _to. I want him to make it all better, but he can't. No one can because I should be standing on my own, but I want to cry. I should be stronger. I'm trying. I faced Aro today. I past a major test. So why do I feel like a failure? and all I can think about is how much I want this person standing in front of me more than Diego, but I'm not happy. I'm angry. Angry because Fred's here. Angry because he shouldn't be. Angry because I want him to be here.

" How about telling me how you came to be here?" I ask still semi demanding.

"Alice." He finally says after a prolonged moment of silence as If her name explained everything!

" Couldn't you have just stayed out of this?" I scream uncaring if Demetri sees. Uncaring if anyone hears.

" Because he's not meant to." Alice's musical voice chimes in as she steps out from the darkness he pixie like body bobbing up and down pep in her step.I whirl to face her.

"And who are you to force him to be! Who are you to tell me I should let him _die_? Who are you to choose someones fate?" I know I'm screaming at the top of my lungs now. I know I look crazed, but I don't care.

" It's not like that." she tries to explain.

" But It is!" I interrupt.

" No it's not. I _choose_ to be with you! I _choose_ to rather die than have to watch you die. I _choose_ you. " Fred cuts in.

" Then choose something else!" I cry waving my hands in every which direction.

" Obviously you have, but unlike you I can't!" He growls bitterly.

" I don't know what your talking about." I reply waiting for his obvious rebuttal feeling the all consuming warmth spread through my body at his words.I know he means Diego, but I want to hear it. I want to hear him say out loud that I choose that idiot over Fred...Who might just be ten times more stupid If he actually believes I'd choose Diego.

" It doesn't matter anymore like I said you've made your decision." Fred hangs his head just a little in defeat exiting with Demetri who I didn't even notice was still around.

" We need to talk and _you_ need to listen." Alice orders stepping into my face. I do no like being told what to do not even by a person who knows what's coming.


	20. Chapter 20

( I do not own the Twilight saga... I'm trying to update as much as possible because there is so much more ground to cover and I'd rather keep the total amount of chapters to around thirty or less but it's very hard. ^.^ hope you like..sorry it's short my buddy is here and I wanna hang...of course read and review.)

Alice and I were left alone to talk. Really she was talking and I was disliking, and only paying half attention.

"The only way to stop the Volturi is to work together." Alice starts in on me.

" Not at the risk of my friends." I reply. I wouldn't budge on that fact. No one was dying because of me. No way in hell.

"There is no other way." She argued.

"There has to be!"I yell clutching my fist and teeth. There has to be another way because if there wasn't then there was no way I'd continue. I'd go into hiding. I'd hide everyone else. I doubt without Demetri the Volturi would be able to find us.

"How can you be so selfish?" Alice whispers looking down and ashamed most likely for me, but I didn't care If she though I was being some selfish brat. If selfish was wanting to keep the only people I'd come to care about safe then I'll be fine with me.

"You don't know a thing. Could you go through with it if someone you loved had to die?" She was quiet for a minute possibly really thinking the question through.

"If I had to." She finally said.

" Your a liar. You wouldn't be able to let them go. You wouldn't be able to watch them suffer in pain and then finally die right in front of your eyes and If you could If i didn't already know you were bullshitting then you'd be a real soulless monster." I'm breathing heavy. Sick and tired. Angry and outraged and Alice doesn't have the nerve to lie to me again. I know it. She knows it. She might as well just admit it and finally she does.

" Your right. Your right about everything but what can we do?" Her speech is rushed, high pitched and nervous. Even though I've met Alice a total of two times I know that's not her usual cool attitude. Just hearing her makes me nervous.

" I don't know but we have to try. You said your self. You can only see what you do based of _my_ decision. Well I decide Fred _is_ going to live. We are _all_ going to live and the Volturi _will_ be going down." and that was that. End of story. (not really).

I walked away from Alice and out of the ally not looking back. Demetri and Fred stood against a sandy brick wall like two high end tourists. "Let's go" I say passing them both. Fred reached out his hand. I shook him off.

" Look I'm sorry." He said.

" You already made your decision right?" I ask rhetorically.

He was silent as excepted.

Demetri put his hand on my should and I think of hell.


	21. Chapter 21

( I do not own the Twilight saga...Hello soooo...I really have nothing to say in my little blurb today I didn't proof read so sorry for spelling and grammatical errors. Just read enjoy and review ^.^)

To say I was annoyed would be an understatement. To say that I hadn't envisioned the death of every single Volturi guard would be a lie, but no death I could have imagined would be as gruesome or disgusting as what I saw at "dinnertime" in Voltera. As Jane led a group of eager tourist into the cobble stone courtroom I felt a sick feeling bubble in the pit of my stomach. "What are they doing here?" I whispered to Demetri. He was silent a second probably picking the right words to say, but I think I already knew what was coming. "Dinner" He finally replied. I was right.

The Volturi guard gathered in masses around the unsuspecting victims. Hissing and sniffing the air like hungry wolves. Men, woman, and children coward in fear their eyes wide in horror and in fear. Their screams echoed off the wall in horrible piercing cries ones that would haunt me for the rest of my immortal life. I'd watch as groups had been killed when I was with Riley before, but these were innocents not pimps, or crackheads, or murderers and pedophiles, but innocents and that made all the difference.

I hung back. My mouth didn't burn with the smell of their blood If anything I was repulsed. Sickened, and angry, but what could I do? Speaking up would end with my words only landing on deaf ears. When the slaughter was over they piled the bodies in the center. Diego pulled a little boy over to me. He was crying, and screaming terrorized. " Here I saved you a snack." Diego presented him triumphantly like a lion presenting his mate with a fresh piece of meat.

Staring at the little boy so scared and alone felt like I was staring into my own eyes. " I'm not hungry." I replied. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"More for me." He grins. I wanted to beat his grin into a bloody toothless empty mouth.I reached out to grab the boy.

"On second thought I am kind of hungry, but I think I'll eat in my room." I replied pulling the boy from his hand and dragging him out of sight of the now burning bodies undoubtedly that his parents were in. He was crying harder, but silent as if he'd given into his fate. Little did he know I had other Ideas.

"What's your name?" I ask trying to sooth his nerves.

"E-E-Ethan" He whispers.

"Well Ethan everything is going to be alright now." I promise and it would be...eventually.

The second we got into my room I thought of Tanya's place.

Tanya was prepared with a bath, fresh clothes, food and a bed. Leave it to a psychic. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered clutching him close.

" I will make them pay. Tanya's going to take care of you." I whisper.

"You have to go. They're coming to get you. They want the body." Tanya calls.

"You must be brave now." I say as she hands me a needle. A shiver runs up his spine as I prick Ethan's finger sucking his finger getting the scent of his blood on my breath. Then smearing a little around my mouth. Tanya hands me a band aid and I cover his still bleeding finger.

When I return I hear Diego at my door calling for Ethan's little body for disposal. He thinks he's being sweet taking out my garbage in reality he just makes me want to kill him more. I open the heavy wooden door pasting a smile on my face like a good little stooge. " I already took care of it." I say sweetly. " Oh." He says leaning closer examining my face. " You've got something right there..." He trails off wiping away Ethan's blood and lifting his fingers to his open mouth. Then pulling me close replacing my finger with my mouth. I can taste Ethan's blood. Against my will the taste burns my throat. I'll have to hunt sooner or later. I know that, and I know it's showing in my eyes the big blackness of my red pupils dilating into a feral orbs of obsidian.

" Still hungry?" Diego asks pulling away.

"I'll eat later." I reply wishing I could use the excuse of being tired to get some privacy, but I have a part to play as everyone does on our important stage of saving the world, and I have to find an idea to save myself and Fred. Diego pulled me out the door by my hand and into the halls. " I have a gift for you." He grins his infamous grin. _He's always so giving isn't he? _I think to myself my inner monologue laced with venomous sarcasm.

I kind of feel a little like Belle from _Beauty and The Beast_ as we enter the enormous library knowing that whoever knew me would know I loved to read. Diego by passes all the books lining the walls and head right to the table with a huge box. I might have found my present containing volumes and volumes of my favorite books, and that he'd actually known which ones were my favorite sweet had he not just offered a little boy's life to me earlier, but as it was I wasn't a happy camper.

I haven't even really thought of reading since I'd begun my secret annihilation plot against the Volturi nor did I really have the time to dedicate to reading, but looking around maybe somewhere in this library I would find the answers to all my issues and then some. Just maybe.


	22. Chapter 22

(_I do not own the Twilight saga... Just a short chapter I didn't really expect to write anything...read and review and as always enjoy)_

Weeks past. I spent more than my fair share in the library slowly starting a system. Avoid "dinner time" or hunt by myself, never leave my scent to linger, write down information that should be shared, but quickly forget so Aro would not see. He liked seeing things no one else should. He took every opportunity to touch me. Small nudges when he didn't think I was paying attention, but around him I was always on alert. I had to be. Jane seethed every second I was in a room with her which by my choosing wasn't often, but even she must have grown accustomed to me being around after all a good dog obeys her master.

Diego had become a constant reminder of how I needed to focus and how much I missed Fred.I didn't want to admit it, but it was like I needed him as a hanger a contrast to the inner serious situation. I'd come to actually look forward to seeing him. With each grin, and stupid joke against my will Diego became closer, and closer to being the only shred of normalcy I had.

The other vampires didn't pay me much attention except Chelsea. Her eyes followed me when I was around her. I could feel when she was trying to strengthen my bod with the Volturi. I knew what was real, but how I knew I didn't know, but I was never into idol worship to begin with. I'd find her around the corner when I least expected it, but she wasn't the only one.

A dark depressing figure watched my every move. Marcus. He Would sit in the library saying nothing just sort of staring. He didn't feel threatening, just kind of gave of a sad vibe. He didn't make me on guard and that was a problem. His sadness felt almost palpable infinite and maddening. Sometimes I'd catch my self wondering if he ever smiled. Demetri had only said Marcus had lost his mate, but how, or why was still a mystery. I got the feeling no one ever brought it up. He was a zombie that moved when prompted, spoke when needed, and never seemed to have his own opinion. He reminded me of Riley.

It was one day as I sat amongst the musty dust covered volumes of the Volturi library sifting through useless information, speculation about how us vampires really came to be, and old diary entries of long dead elders a thought occurred to me. If Marcus, Aro and Caius were so old then like many of these books they must have written or recorded something over the years. All I had to do was find it. Easier said than done.

I would have to cover my scent. Slip inside his room hope to find documents that may or may not exist without letting Aro know or any of the other gazillion vampires living under Voltera's roof. Piece of cake...Lie.


	23. Chapter 23

(_I do not own the Twilight saga...and I'm so seeing vampires suck, but I hope ya'll enjoy and as always read and review please)_

My plan was simple all I had to do was knock on the stupid dungeon like door of Aro's room the only problem was finding the courage to knock. I must have lifted my hand about thirty times debating what I should say, how I should act, wither or not I should be nonchalant, and what was my excuse for being there in the first place. All my nerves were jumping up my throat. Fear laced each unneeded breath. If I were human I would have thrown up, but since I'm not I felt my stomach was participating in the Olympic gymnastic tournament.

Taking one last minute to compose my self and giving my planned speech one last run through I lifted my hand again and finally knocked." Come in" said a voice from beyond the heavy door. A loud creek emerge from the opening door as I opened and walked in. "ahh Welcome!" Aro exclaimed standing from his seat at a old massive desk, and coming towards me to grasp my hands. I quickly focused on my events of the day specifically the books of the library. Not particular titles, but stacks, and stacks of volumes which I had already read. "You are so much an extraordinary gift." He complimented. If I were human, and stupid I would have believed him maybe even blushed, but I wasn't. He was an angelic source of fear.

"I was wondering if you had any other books to read." I state plain, and simple always simple.

"An eternity of time and you choose to read." Aro scoffed. The statement was against his personality, against the scholarly front.

"Knowledge is power." I reply matter of factly.

"Yes I suppose you are come. Come in" he drawled in a suspicious manner.

I hadn't noticed that I was standing in the doorway. So I entered into his lair, and a lair is exactly what it was. I would expect Aro to have walls filled with culture and royal color, but his room was plain almost mute absolutely devoid of a joy. Gilded framed pictures lined the walls some painted and old other fresh and new. some so old I feared touching More covered his desk. Pictures and paintings of massive variety, but mainly of people smiling. Happy. There was one of Jane and Alec smiling to, but they were younger dressed in puritan clothes. It must have been before the change, and one of Felix standing in a Colosseum dressed in ancient body armor. I must have been staring because Aro walked over to the wall touching each photo reverently picking up the last one on the end. Longingly he looked down past the clear glass.

" It is funny how with our vast existence people still have a tendency to hold onto the past. As if these precious people will last forever. Ah such sadness."

Aro whisper giving the picture one last longing look before setting it down and turning to his desk. I took a second to glance over. The picture was of Marcus, but he was smiling holding a woman I'd never seen before who was smiling to. The level of joy radiating from the couple was stunning, infectious, and calming. For a second I wondered their story. What had happen to make Marcus become so devoid.I turned away annoyed at myself for being preoccupied with an issue that wasn't saving the world. I needed to be strong, confident.

Aro walked back over to me and handed me a worn leather book touching my hand as he handed the book off. I've become a natural with blanking myself.

"Thank you" I said.

"This would be my favorite." He fading title read _The Epic Of Gilgamesh._ I'd never heard of this story before.

"What's it about?" I asked walking around more focused on my task now. I ran my hands up and down the dark wood handles of his chair, and desk leaving my heavy scent.

"It is the story of immortality taken from twelve pillars predating even my time."He replied a gleam of satisfaction and intrigue in his blood red eyes.

"Immortality? Like us? Like vampires?" I prompted him hoping he'd continue with a very long explanation.

"Not just ours but _all_ of immortality. The great basis of life. Who we are and what we will be born singularly from one man's survival, quest, and failure to save one he loved." Interest, excitement. He had more to say, and I had time to listen, much more time, and much more scent to share.I the waiting game begin.


	24. Chapter 24

( Hey yeah I do not own the Twilight saga...um...It's around two am, and I'm bored and annoyed.)

Hours pass, and we sit discussing politics, and world order, blood, and gold, music and art,life, and death. It's hard to remember he's evil, but sometimes when he laments a horrible gleam comes over his eyes, and I find my self regaining and holding onto the part of me that knows without a doubt that deep down Aro is a killer. He shows me books, and pictures, paintings, and globes,maps from before many of the vampires in this coven were born. So frail I'm scared to touch them. He tells me more of the Volturi. Of how he saved Jane and Alec. How he saw Felix fight in the Colosseum,how he met his own wife and most alarming of all the story of Marcus's bride. Aro's sister, who was murdered.

Within the story of Marcus I felt a little of my self. Unsure of where I'm supposed to be, and scarred from an experience. I finally understood his Zobmie like state. Most Likely he was waiting for someone to finish him off. If vampires went to heaven I hoped he would be reunited with his lost love, but then again a vampire was still a blood sucking murderer no matter how hard one tried not to me.

I leave my scent any place I can. Refreshing over, and over again spot after spot until his room is coated with my lingering odor. He doesn't know it yet but every word out of his mouth digs his own grave. Finally I slip in my question. I ask about diaries, and journals. If he himself kept one or not. Aro shakes his head no, and sighs a long sigh, but I follow his sight to a small wooden chest that a person would thing merely for decoration.I know it's where he keeps his writings. A trick Riley had taught me had finally come in hand. Unconsciously Aro had looked directly at the object he'd wished to lie about just like a liar always looks left or away.

I just needed to be discreet. I took out my hair tie, and shook my hair out spreading my scent, and very quickly before he noticed I shot my hair tie next to the chest. I stood pretending innocents and went to pick the tie up. I bent using the trunk as leverage to gently wiping my hands against the fine coppery wooden grain then accidentally pierced my thumb with a splinter. Aro's head snapped. Two large blood droplets welled on my thumbs tips. Sliding and dropping they fell onto the chest.

"Ah my dear let me help you." Aro offered rising from seat and taking my hand in his.

Instantly I felt sick. Nauseous in a way I could not comprehend until he did the unthinkable. He lifted my thumb into his mouth and sucked.


	25. Chapter 24 cont

( Whoa long time no type. Sorry. It's been so long I had to go back and re-read all the chapters and to make it worse I found so many errors. Don't I feel sheepish? Of course. Anyways, schools over and someone just added my story to their favorites, which made me remember I had started _A New Dawn_ thus I have returned and will try to be a better infinitely more punctual writer! You know the spiel I do not own _The Twilight saga_ and if my niece who is 3 years old asks me for one more Edward doll I might explode. ha-ha Enjoy!)

I'm having a flash back of my father. The way his eyes would glaze over from drugs the exact way that Aro's eyes did as he sucked my blood and the way father's mouth twisted into a sinister grin just the same as Aro's mouth. Bile rose in my throat and I had to swallow the low growl clawing its way to the surface. He was testing me, seeing how far I would be pushed until I broke, but what he didn't know was that I was testing him too. My scent would cling to his lips and sooner or later Aro and my father would have another thing in common, dying by my hand. The thought had a rush of heat singing through my veins.

I bet Aro could taste my anticipation. I felt like I did the first time I had felt the sun again. Scared yet happy and alive, but the feeling was short lived. Something evil and dark came over me. Doubt. How would it feel to have Aro's neck beneath my fingers or my fangs as the life drained from him? Gratifying? Probably, but would I feel like the same person? Would I still be me or would I be a monster? Maybe, killing Aro would make me no better than him. Doubt, a feeling I had rarely let in since my departure from Fred, assailed me, but worse was the fear of the repercussions of failure. Too many lives were at risk, mine, Dimitri's, Tanya, Fred, even Candy's life suddenly meant something to me, not as much as everyone else's, although still something.

But, these thoughts lasted only a second, just long enough to cloud my mind as a hard knock came from the door. Aro gave my finger one last swipe of his tongue, straightened and licked his lips his eyes closing as if savoring the taste.

"It seems our visit must be cut short. A pity. I feel as if we have become such good friends in know time at all." He whispers then bids the knocker to enter.

Chelsea opens the door smiling and all at once I understand why I had been so confused. She had the power to weaken ties and redirect enemies. This would mean she had tampered with my resolve and confidence that I could save my friends and more importantly had annihilated my concentration.

Panic laced though my body like needle pricks to the skin. Although,, I try to keep my face calm, blank, devoid of anything of interest, I can not help my feet rushing toward the exit. Eyes averted I pass her giving one last sniff of the air. My scent was all over the room. Mission complete.

"Bree. You forgot something. "Aro calls lifting the book I had used as an excuse for coming.

I turn, flash my sweetest grin and put out my hand. He comes, hands me the book and ever so slowly leans in, his hair falling like a curtain to cover our faces as he whisper "Your visit has been very informational. You will come again won't you?"

I give an absent nod and thank him, but his words are spinning in my head. Come again? Informational? This meeting was my undoing. We lock eyes and something in me knew underneath his calm exterior was satisfaction. Aro had seen something that he shouldn't have. He knew everything.

I turn to break contact. Clutching the book I feel disgusted with myself.

"Enjoy!" Aro says with a cheerfulness that makes me want to growl.

The walk to my room was like the walk of shame. I felt like the worst type of failure, the worst kind of person and the lowest form of friend, but what could I do? I needed to regroup, to figure out wither to cut my losses and run or not. I needed a new plan. All this work and nothing to show, but a useless book. I hated that red eyed bastard. Damn him.


End file.
